The Tattoo
by Katanasai
Summary: Tom Kaulitz never noticed his brother's naked body until Bill came home with a surprise... Now he can't keep his eyes off of that star tattoo. I don't own Tokio Hotel, although I wish I did!


Chapter 1:

"Hey." Bill's voice was breathy and slightly pained. "Guess what I did today?"

Tom didn't budge from the bed. He was exhausted and didn't want to put up with Bill's hyperactivity.

"Tomi, I know you are awaaaake." Bill said, carefully sliding his knee up onto the bed. "Fine, you won't look, I'll have to make you feel."

Tom felt Bill take his hand, and then he felt warm raised flesh against his palm.

"Mhhnn." Bill moaned in discomfort, but Tom thought it was something else. He yanked his hand away.

"Bill, I can't touch that-" He stopped, and stared. Bill was kneeling on the bed next to him, shirt pulled up and jeans undone. On his abdomen, completely exposed, was a patch of red skin with a black star tattooed on it. "Bill!"

Bill grinned. "What do you think?"

Tom's eyes were wide as he stared. "You didn't tell me you were thinking about getting this!"

Bill bounced off the bed, wincing a little at his sensitive skin. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Do you like it?"

"Sure." Tom said, still staring. "Why a star?"

Bill grinned even wider, if possible. "That's a secret."

Tom rolled onto his belly and met Bill's eyes. "Why there?"

Bill shrugged experimentally, trying to test the pain's limits. "I think that's the most perfect part of my body."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Full of yourself."

Bill rolled his eyes back. "Manwhore."

Tom grinned. "Diva."

"Rasta."

"Metrosexual Idiot."

"Can't keep it in your pants, ever."

"Hyperactive pain."

"Grumpy hat-obsessed pain."

"Big-haired doofus."

Bill grinned. "Yeah, that's me."

Tom laughed, "They are all you, Billa."

Bill frowned. "I'm not a diva."

Tom sighed, getting ready to stroke some ego. "No, Bill, of course not. That's just your image."

Bill smiled. "Yeah."

Tom put his head into the pillow and said in a very muffled voice, "I'm going to sleep."

Bill slipped up onto the bed. "Can I sleep with you? I don't want to wake up in pain by myself."

Tom didn't reply, just scooted over.

"Just don't cuddle me, or my tattoo will hurt."

They lay in complete silence until Tom was sure Bill was asleep. Then, he sat up and looked at where Bill's hand covered the star. He felt this unnerving need to touch it again. He wondered if Bill would wake up. He decided to risk it. He slipped Bill's hand away from the tattoo, and stared down at it. He couldn't imagine anything sexier at that moment. He tried to picture the last girl he laid's breasts, but nothing was showing up. He reached his hand out and, gently, traced the tattoo. He could see the mirroring skin, and it was so smooth. He ran his fingers over that too.

Bill moved in his sleep, and Tom jumped back, realizing what he was doing. "Fuck!"

Bill opened his eyes at his twin's loud curse. "Tomi, what's wrong?"

Tom stuffed his face in his hands. "Nothing, Bill, go back to sleep."

Bill propped himself up on his arms. "Tomi?"

"Nothing." Tom said quietly. "We can talk about it tomorrow."

Bill nodded, and laid back down. He wondered if he'd done something, but he couldn't imagine Tom getting upset over his tattoo, and that's the only new thing he'd done. He lay there quietly, thinking over the past day. Tom had been completely normal, all day. Maybe it WAS the tattoo...

Morning came too early for the twins. Sometime during the night, Bill had snuggled up to Tom, and they woke up cuddled together. Tom pulled back, worried he had hurt Bill, but Bill just gave him a hug and bounced into the bathroom to do his hair and makeup.

Tom got to the phone and ordered room service without falling over, but once that was over he just fell onto the couch.

"Bill, how much did I drink yesterday?" He hollered in to his twin.

Bill's laughter came floating through the closed door. "Not much, are you hungover?"

Tom shook his head. "No, just feel wobbly, more than normal."

Bill poked his head out of the door, eyeliner on one eye. "You are always wobbling, brother dear."

Tom smiled at him. "Cute, Bill, trying for a Two-Face look?"

Bill stuck his tongue out at his twin and closed the bathroom door.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He intellectually knew he was cute without makeup, but he felt so much more confident with it. Maybe today he would leave it off. He didn't have a concert or anything today. It was a blissful day off. He made the decision quickly and removed what makeup he already had on. He ran a brush through his hair, and looked in the mirror at the almost normal guy in the mirror. Although he looked slightly feminine, he wasn't nearly so androgynous as normal. He grinned. See what Tom says about this!

Tom was sprawled on the couch staring at the ceiling, making patterns, when his brother's head encroached his line of vision. "Tooooom."

He stared at the mirror image of his own face. "No makeup, Twinnie?"

Bill grinned. "Nope. No hairspray, gel, or styling products either. I'm going for almost-normal today. How do I look?" He posed with his arms behind his head, and stared out the window.

Tom looked him over, then couldn't stifle a laugh. "Billa, doll, you will never be normal as long as you keep wearing PURPLE boxers!"

Bill slumped. "You don't like it?"

Tom sighed, realizing he'd hurt his twin's feelings. "I like it, Bill, but it doesn't look like you."

Bill smiled again. "I know. I can go outside to shop now."

Tom grabbed Bill's shirttail. "No, you can't!"

Bill pouted. "Why not?"

"Because, you idiot, even without makeup and stuff you are still Bill Kaulitz, and there are always girls around who want a piece of you."

"They usually want a piece of you, they just want my help with their makeup." Bill said, a little bitterness creeping into his voice.

Tom shrugged. "Portray yourself as a metro sexual virgin and that's what a lot of them are going to think you are."

"Oh, and a playboy is so much better?" Bill shot back. "They are all going to think you have something ... disease-y and the One won't even like you."

Tom rolled his eyes. "No such thing as the One, Bill."

That was the last straw. "Bye, Tom."

Tom watched his brother leave his hotel room, and all he could feel was drained. "This sucks."

Chapter 2:

Bill was crashed on Gustav's bed, talking nonstop about everything, while Gustav successfully pretended to pay attention, when there was a quiet knock on the door. Bill immediately shut up, glared at Gustav, and hid in the bathroom.

Gustav sighed. He REALLY didn't want to get in the middle of another Kaulitz battle, but he guessed he didn't have a choice. He opened the door.

"Bill, I know you are in here, come out." Tom said, and made a beeline for the bathroom door.

Gustav silently leaned on the door and watched.

Tom opened the bathroom door, and walked straight over the the shower curtain. He yanked it open to reveal his twin brother huddled in the tub, glaring at him. "Why are you trying to hide from me?"

Bill pretended to zip his lips, and stood up. He climbed out of the bathtub, but Tom closed the door and blocked it. "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

Bill frowned at him, and then just pushed him away from the door. Tom stumbled over his pants and fell to the floor, staring openmouthed at his twin. "What was that for?"

Bill looked a little regretful, and extended his hand to his brother. Tom, angry, pulled him down onto the floor with him. "What the fuck is going on, Bill?"

"Sorry." Bill said.

The tension was almost touchable. Tom stared at the exposed star tattoo, and felt funny. He had been aroused often enough to recognize it, but he didn't want it to be that. He hovered over Bill, and looked directly into his eyes. Bill's nervous habit of playing with his tongue ring was their undoing. Tom watched Bill's tongue peek out, and the silver ball catch on his teeth. Tom closed his eyes, and tried to tell himself his twin wasn't doing this deliberately, and that he really didn't want to screw up his closeness with his brother. He didn't, he was sure he didn't.

Warm lips met his, and suddenly he couldn't breath or think.

The kiss deepened, and Bill wrapped his legs around Tom's hips. As soon as Tom felt the hard bump against his groin, he pulled back. "I can't do this."

Gustav watched a very dishevelled twin go running out his door. "Tom?"

He glanced at the open bathroom door and wondered if he should check on Bill. He decided against it. He really didn't want to get involved.

In a minute, he wasn't given a choice, however.

"Gus, come here." Bill was using his commanding voice. That was bad.

Gustav peeked around the door. "Yes?"

Bill was perched on the edge of the tub, his legs spread and hands clasped between them. "Gus, I need you to get Georg for me, and bring him here."

Gus raised his eyebrow. "Do I want to know why you can't go to him?"

Bill shook his head. He'd already stopped paying attention to Gustav.

A few minutes later, Georg was at Gustav's hotel room door. He was befuddled, since he actually HAD drank too much the night before. "What is going on, Gus?"

"In the bathroom." Gustav pointed, then picked up his book.

Georg raised his eyebrow. "What's in the bathroom?"

"Bill."

Georg shook his head. "It's too early in the morning for this," He grumbled.

"It's 4 PM, Georg." Gustav pointed out.

"Like I said, too fucking early."

Georg opened the bathroom door, and poked his head in. "What's going on, Bill?"

"Sit." Bill didn't look like he'd changed positions for hours.

"Dude, I am not sitting on a toilet with you in the room." Georg joked.

"Then sit on the fucking floor," Bill growled.

Georg was so surprised he actually sank down to the floor. "Alright, did you and The Dread Kaulitz have a fight?"

Bill shook his head. "The exact opposite. Promise you won't say anything to anyone about this."

Georg nodded. "Promise, unless it's drugs."

"It's not."

"So, I promise."

"I kissed Tom. Or he kissed me. I couldn't really tell which..."

"WHAT? And here I was worried about drugs, or a pregnant groupy. That's all? That's it? Just a kiss?"

"Georg. I KISSED MY TWIN BROTHER!"

"You do that all the time." Georg said, still not seeing the problem.

"On the lips, you idiot."

Georg knew his mouth was hanging open, but he didn't care. "Uhh, what? Like you would kiss a girl?"

Bill nodded.

"What did Tom do?"

"Ran away." Bill said miserably. "I think I've lost my best friend."

"Fuck." Georg said. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Bill looked at him. "Yeah. So what do I do? Besides Tom, you're the only person around who has experience with this stuff."

"I've never dabbled in incest!" Georg was shocked.

"No, difficult sex stuff!" Bill said. "Oh, no. That was illegal. I illegally kissed my twin brother. Oh, fuck, this is impossible! Now what, I can't breathe!"

Georg sighed. "Calmdownbillitwillbeokay."

"Could you say that like you mean it?"

"Seriously, Bill. It will be fine. Tell him it was an accident. Tell him you didn't mean to."

"I don't know if he'll believe that. We ended up with tongues in each other's mouths, for like ten seconds."

"Whoa, you made out?" Georg stopped him. "That's totally different from just kissing him! He had to kiss you back."

"No fuck! I know that!"

"Which means he isn't completely innocent, either."

"Maybe it was just instinct?" Bill said. "I'm sure he didn't mean to kiss me."

Georg shook his head. "This is beyond me, Bill. Maybe Gustav could help? He's better at the emotional shit."

Bill looked panicked. "I don't want EVERYONE to know!"

"Seriously now, all joking aside. "Talk to Gusti. He'll know what to do."

Tom was in his room, curled under his blankets shaking. He had kissed Bill! With tongues! He had picked up the phone to call his mom about twenty times. He always stopped before hitting send, realizing he didn't want to talk to his mother about this.

He thought back to the night before, and realized he should have savored every minute of being near his brother, because Bill wouldn't let him that close again.

Tom knew he loved his brother, but he hadn't realized he wanted him. He shook his head. "I don't want Bill. I just need laid."

He went over to his laptop, and logged in to his yahoo account. It was anonymous, and he liked to chat to girls who thought he was pretending to be Tom Kaulitz, just to see what they would say. He saw that his favorite girl to chat to was on.

TommiKitz: Hiya

SuiteThang: hey tommi wazzup

TommiKitz: I need some advice

SuiteThang: ok ill try

TommiKitz: i :* b + dont know what 2 do

SuiteThang: lol, i no u arent tom dude hed never kiss bill

TommiKitz: well if i was then what should i do

SuiteThang: does he kiss back

TommiKitz: yeah tongs and all

SuiteThang: then its notta big deal

TommiKitz: r u sur

TommiKitz: *sure

TommiKitz: hes prolly freaking out

SuiteThang: dude, bill's chill, he wouldnt freak out, just laugh

TommiKitz: idk suite i think i've screwed things up

Tom noticed his brother had logged in. He panicked a little.

TommiKitz: Suite he just logged in now what

SuiteThang: talk to him

TommiKitz: ok, ttyl

SuiteThang: good luck, tommi. if I believed u were tom this would be freaky

Tom rolled his eyes a little, and then opened a window to Bill

BillaK: u on

TommiKitz: yea

BillaK: the Gs are here, they no

TommiKitz: Hey gs

BillaK: dude, bill's freaking out.

BillaK: this is Georg btw

TommiKitz: im freakin too

BillaK: Don't freak out, Tom, it was just a kiss. Do you care for Bill as a brother still? Oh, this is Gustav now

TommiKitz: guys, I need to talk to B by himself.

TommiKitz: ok?

BillaK: gus is shovving geo out now

TommiKitz: tell me when theyr out

BillaK: out

TommiKitz: i didnt mean to k u

BillaK: i know i thought i kd u

TommiKitz: it was mutule

TommiKitz: *mutual

BillaK: what doz that mean 4 us

TommiKitz: idk. did u liek it

TommiKitz: *like

BillaK: i cant answer that

TommiKitz: u just did. I liked it 2

BillaK: im comming over there we need to talk not chat

TommiKitz: ok

Tom breathed as slowly as he could. He felt like he was hyperventilating.

"Tom?" Bill stood in the doorway between their hotel rooms. They always had adjoining rooms.

"Hey." Tom said softly. "You want to sit down?"

Bill settled onto the couch next to his twin, unsure how to broach the subject. "Uhhhm."

Tom smiled. "So you liked kissing me?"

Bill blushed and didn't meet Tom's eyes. "I didn't say that."

"It's me, Billa. You didn't have to say it for me to know it. It's ok. I liked kissing you too."

Bill's tongue ring peeked out between his lips, and Tom had to look away. "Bill, could you not do that right now?"

"Do what?" Bill asked innocently.

"That thing with your tongue ring." Tom said, feeling a little red creeping into his face.

"Oh, this?" Bill stuck his tongue out and exaggeratedly swept his tongue ring across his teeth.

Tom smiled. He ran his tongue over his lip ring, moving it back and forth.

Bill couldn't look away.

Slowly the twins leaned closer, and Tom's lip ring grazed Bill's mouth. Bill pulled back a little, and looked at Tom. "What are we doing, exactly?"

Tom winked. "Having fun?"

Bill felt a smile cross his face. He couldn't stay upset at Tom, and -to be honest- he really wanted to kiss him again. "Can I kiss you?"

Surprised, Tom broke into a huge grin. "You have to ask?"

Bill scooted over, and brushed Tom's lips with his.

Tom slipped one hand under dark hair, and stroked the back of Bill's neck. He smiled against Bill's lips when he heard his twin moan. He used his other hand to trace Bill's star. "You know this is to blame, right?"

Bill leaned his forehead against Tom's. "You like it?"

Tom pressed him back onto the couch and traced the star with his tongue.

Bill felt tingles follow Tom's mouth, and he couldn't stop himself. He arched his hips up, and then froze when he realized Tom could feel his hard-on.

Tom felt the bulge in his twin's jeans brush his collarbone, and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

"What do you want, Bill? What do you want me to do to you?" He asked, his voice husky.

Bill shook his head. "I don't know, Tomi! I don't have the words to tell you. I just want."

Chapter 3:

The world went on outside the hotel. People went here and there, did their shopping. Inside one room, however, time had stopped. Tom was laying, his cheek pressed against Bill's hipbone, and Bill was holding very still, trying not to scare his brother away.

Bill's last words still echoed in the silence. 'I just want.'

Tom was shaking, unable to move. Passion was pouring over his body in tingles, and his head felt like it was on fire. It was a good flame, though, and Tom didn't want to put it out.

Bill, on the other hand, was freaking out. What if he'd misinterpreted what Tom had asked? Maybe he meant, 'Do you want a massage', or something like that? He was about to say something when he felt it. Tom's mouth was moving gently over the button of his jeans.

Tom unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans with his teeth. He didn't want to let go of Bill's hips long enough to use his hands. He slipped his fingers under the waistband, feeling the silky skin. He very gently pulled the jeans down, baring Bill's long legs to the cool air.

Bill felt goosebumps cover his legs the minute the jeans were off, and not all because of the temperature. He was so hard he thought he would explode. He tumbled them off the couch and onto the floor, straddling his twin's hips.

"What's with the moving, Bill?" Tom chuckled. "Not enough room?"

Bill didn't answer. He just kissed his twin into silence.

Tension filled Tom's body until he couldn't take any more. He rolled Bill under him, and ground their erections together.

"Ouch, Tomi, that hurts!" Bill exclaimed as the button on Tom's jeans ground into him. "Take those off."

Tom pulled back enough to remove his clothes except his boxers, and then positioned himself between Bill's thighs again. He ran his hands up and down the soft, smooth skin of Bill's legs, and reminded himself never to tease Bill about shaving them again.

Bill pushed his hips into Tom's, impatiently. He needed release so bad! He didn't think it would take much to throw him over the edge, and he wanted it so badly.

Tom pressed a hand over Bill's mouth, stopping the flow of moans. "Shush, Bill, someone is outside the door."

Bill froze, eyes huge. He tried to say something around Tom's hand, but gave up when Tom glared at him.

The knock was loud and resounding. Tom jumped even though he'd been expecting it.

"Yes?" He called.

"Dude, it's the Gs." Georg's voice came through. "We were checking to see if you guys wanted to go out for food or order in. We're starving."

Tom sighed in relief. He let go of Bill's mouth. "Umm, I'm not hungry, guys."

Bill grabbed his hand and bit down gently, shaking his head. He mouthed 'Hungry'.

"But I could go for some pizza if somebody wanted to get it delivered." Tom clarified, raising his eyebrows at Bill.

Bill pantomimed scooping something up and then shivered.

Tom sighed. "And ice cream sounds good, too."

There was a pause on the other side of the door. "Dude, is Bill in there?"

Panic flashed in Tom's eyes. "Uh, why would you ask that?"

"Ice cream for supper?" Gustav's voice sounded amused. "No offense to Bill, but only he is crazy enough to eat ice cream just before bedtime."

Tom rolled his eyes at Bill. "No, I'm online with him. He's coming over here in a bit to play xbox."

"Oh. Ask him what kind." Georg hollered.

Bill wrinkled his nose, then drew a giant S in the air.

"He says strawberry." Tom yelled back.

There was muffled murmuring on the other side of the door, then silence.

Tom remained frozen for a minute, listening, then collapsed on the floor by his brother. "This is a disaster."

Bill shook with laughter. "It wouldn't be the end of the world if they knew I was in here, you idiot. We're still brothers."

"What if they heard something?" Tom pointed out. "You aren't exactly silent, you know,"

"Well, you weren't making it easy to BE quiet!"

"Loudmouth."

"Too sexy for your own good."

"True." Tom grinned. "Now, where were we..."

Bill scooted away. "Not until after I have ice cream. Now I really want it."

Tom sighed. "What about me? You really wanted me a minute ago."

Bill licked his lips. "Yummy, icy cold delicious strawberry ice cream, or hot making out with my absolutely gorgeous brother? Oh, that's such a hard decision to make! I choose... Ice cream!"

Laughing Bill jumped to his feet, moving away just in time to avoid the couch pillow Tom threw at him.

Tom stood and backed Bill into a corner. "Why can't you have both?"

Bill felt the heat of his brother's breath on his neck.

"Ice cream covered Tomi, you get the heat and the chill." Tom murmured in his ear. "Maybe you even get some tingles."

Bill almost gave in, but then he shimmied around Tom. "Not today, brother dear. Maybe tonight. If there is any ice cream left when I'm done!"

Tom watched his brother leave his room, and he slid to the floor, sighing. At least the awkward part seemed to be over. Now, if he could just catch his flighty twin and hold him still long enough, the things he would do...

Chapter 4:

Georg watched the twins warily, wondering what the fuck was up with them. Bill was pretty much making out with his ice cream, and Tom was just sitting there watching him. Georg had been talking to them for about ten minutes straight, and he could swear the only one paying any attention was Gustav.

"Then what did you do?" Gustav prompted him. "After you told her Tom had gonorrhea?"

Georg tore his eyes away from the twins. "I brought her back to my room, and she called her best friend, and..."

Tom had stood up and stolen Bill's spoon, and Georg's story was forgotten.

Bill chased Tom around the table, and Gustav and Georg just sat there and watched.

"Gimme my spoon, jerk!"

"Nope, you don't need it."

"Yes I do! I still have half a bowl to go!"

Tom dropped the spoon on the coffee table, and grabbed Bill's bowl instead.

"Uh-oh." Gustav murmured. "Nobody plays with Bill's ice cream, not even Tom."

To their complete and utter shock, Bill collapsed onto the floor, laughing.

"Fine, Tomi, you can have my ice cream. I don't need it."

Georg felt his jaw drop, and he stared at Bill in shock.

Tom dipped his finger into the pink ice cream, and sucked the ice cream off of it. "Are you sure, Billa?"

Bill groaned in frustration from the floor. "Not fair! That's mine!"

Tom smirked. "Then come and get it."

Georg looked at Gustav. "I think we've been forgotten."

Gustav was grinning in delight. "I think they've resolved their problems about that thing."

Georg raised an eyebrow. "What thing?"

Gustav flushed a little. "The kiss."

Georg looked back to the Kaulitzes. Tom was holding the bowl in the air as high as he could, and Bill was on his knees in front of him, his fingers clawing at Tom's abdomen.

Gustav stood quietly. "Come on, Listing, we're intruding."

Georg wanted to protest, but one look at the twins changed his mind. Bill had inched closer, against Tom's legs. "Yeah, let's go play video games in my room."

The twins didn't even notice their departure.

"You think they've fucked yet?" Georg asked Gustav as they made their way down the hall.

"No." Gustav said, "If they had, Bill'd be less flirty and Tom would be more aware of what's going on."

Georg unlocked his door, and followed Gustav in. "I wish they'd just do it already. I'm getting sick of the PDA."

Gustav just grunted in reply, and they settled in for a long night of games.

Tom looked down at Bill, and couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped him. "Bill, you look like you're about ready to suck me off."

Bill's tongue darted out, and Tom could see the glint of metal from his tongue ring. All of a sudden it didn't seem funny any more. He watched Bill's trembling fingers reach out and stroke him through his jeans. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his erection down, but didn't succeed.

"For me, Tomi?" Bill breathed hot air onto the bulge. "Did I do this?"

Tom cracked one eye open. "You and the ice cream."

Bill frowned. "Can I have it back?"

A smirk crossed the blonde's face. "Maybe. What will you do for it?"

Bill gazed at him for a long minute, before standing up. He smiled his best stage smile, and snatched the ice cream out of Tom's hands. "I'm taller. You keep forgetting."

Tom sighed as he watched his twin wander out the door with the bowl humming. His twin had escaped again. Tom resigned himself to a cold shower and left the kitchen.

Chapter 5

Tom sank into his pillow, his mind awhirl. They had one more night at the hotel, then it was back to the bus for the band. He had one more day to get his twin cornered. His cell phone buzzed on the stand, and he picked it up. Bill's face blinked at him. He sighed, and read the message.

'Tomi, I'm in my room. Naked.'

Tom didn't feel like sleeping any more. He quickly replied.

'Will you let me in?'

'Yes. Hurry.'

Tom left his hotel room, with just his boxers and his key card. He hesitated outside of Bill's door, trying to prepare himself.

Bill yanked the door open, and pulled him in.

Tom barely had a moment to take in Bill's naked body before he was slammed up against the door.

The dark-haired twin swept his tongue through Tom's mouth, and Tom's body responded.

Feeling the raging hard on pressed against his belly, Bill lifted his eyebrow and bent to nibble on Tom's collarbone.

Tom thought he would sink to the floor if Bill wasn't holding him up. Fire ran up and down his body, originating from Bill's mouth where it was pressed so hot against him.

Bill leaned back enough to push Tom's boxers off, and then his mouth was on Tom's cock, and Tom was drowning.

He'd thought he was on fire before. Now Tom couldn't think at all. He could only feel. Bill's tongue stud was gently scraping against him, and the cold of the metal was such a contrast to the heat of Bill's mouth that it felt frozen. Bill sucked so hard Tom it felt like a vacuum was created. Tom knew he should breathe, but he couldn't. He didn't feel anything but his groin, Bill's fingertips running gently over his balls.

Bill was worried he wasn't doing this right, but Tom's moans and shivers quickly dispelled that. He experimentally moved his tongue, and Tom arched his back and muffled his scream with his arm. Bill had never seen anything so beautiful, or hot, in his life. He watched as his movements brought his twin closer and closer to the edge of no return, and then he watched as he pushed Tom right over. Tom flooded his mouth, and Bill let it rest on his tongue, tasting and feeling Tom's come. He wanted to remember this. Slowly he swallowed, and he closed his eyes and sighed in ecstasy.

Tom pushed his twin down to the floor, and smirked at him. "I think I owe you something, baby brother."

Bill nodded, speechless. Tom wrapped his hand around Bill's erection, amazed that something so hot could be held without burning. He moved his hand slowly, up to the head where he would swirl his thumb, then down to the base, where he would squeeze a little harder. He licked his lips, and watched Bill writhe.

Bill had thought nothing could be better than watching his twin come. He knew now he had been wrong. Tom's calloused hands were all over him, and they felt so much better than his own. He watched Tom licking his lip, and he wanted to know what that lip ring would feel like pressed against his cock. He tried to portray his want to Tom without words, and somehow, he managed it. Tom's mouth hovered over the head of Bill's dick, his breath gently misting. Bill closed his eyes, and suddenly he was engulfed in the most heavenly feeling. Tom's mouth was sinking down over him, and when Bill thought he'd gag, Tom swallowed, and Bill lost track of everything but the sensation. He felt those wonderful muscles rippling over the tip, and the hot wet surrounding the shaft. He moved his hips a little, and then he was gone. Waves of pleasure poured over him, and culminated at his groin. He couldn't take it, and he screamed until Tom's hand covered his mouth, and then he silently screamed some more.

When it was all over, and the twins were collapsed on the floor breathing hard, Bill leaned his head on his twin's belly. "Tomi?"

Tom grunted in reply.

"Was that... is sex... like, REAL sex, as good as that?" Bill stammered out.

"Bill, that was nothing like real sex will be, but it was way better than any sex I've had before." Tom sighed.

Bill looked down at his twin's soft member. "How long until that comes back up?"

Tom tried to chuckle, but couldn't find the energy. "A little while, Billa."

Bill flushed. "I can't wait."

Tom smiled through the darkness, and left Bill to reality.

Bill watched his brother sleep, and snuggled up close to him. "I love you, Tomi."

Morning dawned, and the twins disentangled themselves, groaning and grumping about sore muscles.

"It's your fault we ended up on the floor, Tom. You're the one who passed out!" Bill said, grumpily examining himself in the mirror.

"Well, if you had let me get us to the bed in the first place I would have passed out ON THE BED!" Tom said, smushing his dreads back into their rubber band.

Bill couldn't help a small smile. "That was an amazing night, though, wasn't it?"

"Are you kidding? Wait until we break out the ice cream, the handcuffs, and the lube. Baby, you haven't seen anything yet." Tom's face softened a little. "But, yeah. It was fucking amazing."

Bill wrapped his arms around his brother's middle. "Do we have time to go again?"

Tom looked at the wall clock. "What about breakfast? Georg sent me a text a little bit ago, said they were ordering pizza."

Bill scrunched his nose up. "I'd rather have you than pizza."

Tom laughed, "Hmm, let me think. Hot, cheesy pizza, or sex with my orally-gifted brother? Such a hard choice..."

Bill pouted at him, and Tom couldn't help it. "Aw, Billa. You know you rank up there above everything else. However, if you want me to keep my strength up so we CAN get to the good stuff, you're going to have to let me eat."

Bill turned his back on Tom, and started getting dressed. A little worried he'd upset him, Tom swept his brother into a huge hug.

"I love you, Tomi," Bill said into Tom's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Billa." Tom said, and leaned back. "I need to get some clothes on."

Bill nodded. "Yeah, I think if you show up in my clothes the Gs will definitely figure it out."

Tom slipped his boxers on, grabbed his keycard, and peeked out the peephole. The corridor appeared empty.

He opened the door and made a wild dash for his room.

Georg peeked around his door, and watched the almost-naked blonde twin run down the hallway. He smirked, and turned to Gustav, who was seated in the biggest chair in the room. "Well, looks like we don't have to worry about them crazy Kaulitzes for a little while."

Gustav held up his hand, and continued reading. "They had sex last night, Georg. If you didn't sleep so deep you would have heard them too. Apparently Bill is quite a screamer."

Georg stuck his tongue out at Gustav's book. "Yeah, well, we can't all be listening to people in hotels fucking, can we, my dear perverted friend?"

Gustav refused to take the bait, and calmly continued to read.

Georg rolled his eyes, and picked up his phone. "I'm going to call Bill, see if he wants pizza."

Gustav shook his head, finally putting the book down. "Don't bother. I think, from now on, you tell one twin, the other will know, too."

Georg smirked at Gustav. "Well, I just want to see if he can talk today. After all that screaming you heard, he might have lost his voice."

Gustav sighed, and picked his book back up. "Where have all the adults gone?"

Chapter 6

Tom watched Bill from across the bus. He was starting to get desperate, and Bill wasn't helping matters. He watched Bill toss a skittle into the air and stick his tongue out to catch it. He wanted that tongue. The pressure in his pants was getting intense, but he didn't want to look away. He could hear Georg in the background talking, but he couldn't focus on what he was saying. Bill's hair flipped forwards as Bill closed his eyes and savored the flavor of the candy. Tom couldn't take it. He stood, mumbled an apology, and ran into the bathroom.

Bill watched his brother leave, and couldn't help the little thrill that went down his spine. He knew he was driving his twin crazy, but he couldn't help it. He needed the thrill he when he turned Tom on. He glanced over at the Gs, but they were deep in conversation. He figured they wouldn't miss him, so he quietly slipped out of the room.

The dark haired boy checked Tom's bunk, but somehow he knew his twin wouldn't be there. He snuck silently up to the bathroom door, and peeked in. Tom was facing away from him, jeans around his ankles. Bill crept into the small space with him, and let the door shut with a small click.

Tom used his slick hand to stroke his erection, and imagined Bill's mouth over him. He moved hard and fast, but it wasn't enough. He groaned in frustration. He needed Bill. He almost didn't notice the soft hand against his back. "Wha-"

Bill shut him up with his mouth. Tom fought for dominance in the kiss, but lost. Bill pressed him up against the wall, his hand tight over Tom's. After a few rough jerks and muffled moans, Tom came all over Bill's hand.

Tom collapsed onto the floor, and looked up at his brother, who was washing his hand. "This is getting ridiculous, Billa. Would it really kill us for the Gs to know we're screwing around?"

Bill dried his hand in silence, and then turned and leaned against the wall and looked down at Tom. "Do you really want them to know?"

Tom thought about it for a minute. "Well, it would just mean we wouldn't have to be so careful. It might make things weird, though."

Bill chuckled silkily. "It's already weird,"

Tom nodded, ignoring the chills he got from Bill's laugh. "Yeah. So, you want to tell them, or not?"

Bill shrugged. "I think it would make losing my virginity easier."

Tom blushed. "Bill, we can't do that on the bus!"

Bill knelt down in front of him, and sucked Tom's finger into his mouth.

Tom closed his eyes and tried to breath. "Okay, point made. You'll lose your virginity when and where you want to. But this bus is hardly a romantic spot."

Bill shrugged and let go of Tom's finger. "Anywhere is romantic if you are there, Tomi."

A warm feeling spread from Tom's heart to his fingers and toes. "Fine, what are we going to tell them?"

"Guys, we need to have a band meeting." Tom was so nervous his voice shook.

Gustav looked up from his book, no curiosity to be found on his face. "About you and Bill?"

Tom blanched. "Uhh..."

Georg rolled his eyes. "If you didn't want us to know, you should have gagged Bill."

Gustav put his book down. "Dude, I'm the one who heard him."

Bill leaned up against Tom's back. "Guys, I'm right here."

The Gs stopped horsing around after a few minutes, and focused on the twins.

"So, it's not a problem?" Tom asked.

"Would it matter?" Gustav asked quietly. "It's obvious you guys are in love."

Tom felt the blood rush to his brain. Was that what this was? Love? He didn't really believe in love. He couldn't actually be in LOVE with Bill... could he?

Bill sighed against Tom's ear. "Gustav, we haven't gotten that far."

Georg's mouth was gaping. "Uhh, who said anything about love, Gustav? I thought they just wanted in each others' pants?"

Tom stopped paying attention. He turned in Bill's arms, and looked him in the eye. "Do you love me, Bill?"

"Of course," Bill said. His voice was low and certain. "I always have loved you."

"I mean, do you love me, like, are you IN love with me?" Tom clarified.

Bill shook his head. "Let's not get into feelings yet, Tomi."

Tom glared at him. "Honesty, Bill."

Bill's gaze dropped. "Umm, well, I, er, uh..."

Tom sighed. "That answers that question."

Bill just blushed.

Tom glanced back at the Gs, who were staring at them intently. "Let's go back to my bunk. We need to talk."

They settled onto Tom's bunk, sitting across from each other. Bill took Tom's hand in his, and silently looked at him.

"I can't say it, you know." Tom said. "I might feel the same way, but I can't actually come out and say it."

Bill nodded, and closed his eyes. Tom let silence fill the area until he couldn't take it any more. "Bill, will you say something?"

The dark haired twin shook his head, eyes still closed. Tom used his thumb to tilt Bill's head up a little, and he kissed his eyes. "I don't want to take advantage of you, Bill. I want you to know how much I appreciate your love. I wouldn't want to lose it just because I'm not good at saying what I feel."

"You idiot." Bill's eyes opened then, full of unshed tears. "You really think I don't know you love me? I know. I've known for longer than you have. You don't have to say it."

"So why are you crying, then?" Tom asked confused.

"Because this is so perfect." Bill sobbed out. "I never thought you would actually care enough to try to say it. I never thought you would REALIZE it."

Tom sighed, and covered Bill's mouth with his. Bill's tears tasted salty, and Tom licked them away.

Bill was suddenly on his back, underneath Tom. Their bodies ground against each other, and their kisses were small attacks. Bill roughly pushed Tom's shirt over his head before biting down on Tom's nipple. Tom threaded his fingers through Bill's hair to tip his head back, and nibbled down his throat. Bill raised his arms for Tom to pull his shirt off, and they pressed their heated chests together.

"Fuck me, Tomi." Bill whispered against Tom's mouth. "Please."

Tom moaned and pressed his hand against the bulge in Bill's pants. "You want me in you?"

Bill nodded and lifted his hips so that Tom could pull his jeans off. "Please, Tomi, I can't wait any longer."

Tom licked the star on Bill's skin, and bit down in the middle of it. He sucked the pink skin, and left a mark. "I've wanted to do that for so long," He whispered.

Bill's head fell back, and he pressed Tom's mouth harder against his hip. "Bite, baby." He moaned out, his voice rough with need.

Tom bit down while he inched his own pants down, taking his boxers with them. When he was finally nude, he lifted his head. "Can I take your boxers off, Billa?"

Bill nodded eagerly, and Tom slipped the small garment off quickly.

Tom admired Bill's naked body, and swept his hand along the graceful lines. Bill pushed his erection against Tom's hip.

Tom smiled. "Easy, Bill."

Bill groaned in frustration. "Come on, Tomi. Fuck me already. I need you to."

Tom lifted Bill's legs up, so he had full access to him. He pressed his finger to Bill's mouth. "Get it all soaked for me, Billa."

Bill sucked his finger in, and licked it thoroughly. When he had his finger back, Tom circled the indent that he was focused on. "Are you sure?"

"Tom, just do it already." Bill pressed down on Tom's finger, and Tom couldn't help but chuckle.

Tom pushed his finger in a little, and the muscles clenched up against his knuckle. He paused for a second, before the muscles relaxed a little bit, and then slid it in further. He reached his other hand up and began stroking Bill's cock. He controlled his own erection, wanting to actually get in before he came.

Bill consciously relaxed his body, and pleasure flowed over him. He felt Tom add another fingertip. He felt so full, he wanted to gasp out for Tom to stop, but he knew he wanted his brother inside of him, so he just bit his lip and concentrated on the pleasure.

Tom felt his twin loosening up, so he added a third finger, and began to move them harder. He pressed against a harder spot, and his brother screamed. "Ahh, Tomi, do that again!"

Tom inhaled, and opened his fingers so he made more room. Bill pulled himself up into a sitting position, and grabbed Tom by the dreadlocks. "Tomi. Just put it in. I NEED it in. Now!"

Bill watched his brother open the tube of lube that seemed to have just magically appeared. He watched Tom rub the slick substance over his shaft, and circle his head. When Bill thought Tom had enough, he laid back down. "Put it in me, Tomi."

Tom caught his breath at his brother's words, and lifted his knees again. He positioned himself against the slick skin, and began to gently push his cock into his brother.

Bill felt a stinging, and the pressure increased so much he thought he was going to split open. He started to open his mouth to tell Tom to stop when he felt his brother hit his prostate.

Tom watched his twin convulse under him, and he couldn't stop himself. He rammed his hips forwards. A few strokes later, Bill came all over his stomach. Tom felt the heat tightly enclose his hardon, and he exploded. Waves of pleasure flew through him, and he poured into Bill, unaware that he was repeating 'I love you' over and over.

Tom collapsed onto Bill, his softened cock slipping out. Bill's arms slipped up around Tom. "I love you, too."

Tom began to laugh. "Well, we had sex in the bus."

Bill pushed his twin off of him, and sat up. "I need a shower. Desperately. I must look like a mess."

Tom rolled over, and gazed up at his twin. "Bill, you are the most beautiful mess I have ever seen."

Bill giggled, and pulled his boxers on. "You really think so?"

Tom tugged a runaway strand of hair gently. "Yes. I really do think so."

Georg listened to the silence apprehensively. "Did they come or kill each other?"

Gustav turned to the next page in his book. "They came."

Georg sighed and flopped down onto the couch. "Do you think it's weird that them having sex is a turn on?"

"Nope."

"Well, did it turn you on?"

"Nope. But I actually have control of my body."

Georg threw the remote at Gustav, missing by about a foot. "Dude. You think things are going to change now?"

"Do they ever stay the same?"

The twins wandered into the room, matching smiles on their faces.

Bill's star tattoo was peeking out from under his shirt. Tom ran his fingers over it. "You know, this little bit of ink has a lot to do with us."

Bill nodded. "Yeah, it does. I'm so glad I got it."

Tom smiled softly. "Me, too, baby, me too."

"Oh, get a room." Georg grumped at them.

"Already have one," The twins said simultaneously.

Nobody saw Gustav re-adjust his pants, and wince a little.


End file.
